During a recent rainstorm, 6.43 inches of rain fell in Christopher's hometown, and 8.5 inches of rain fell in Ashley's hometown. During the same storm, 4.1 inches of snow fell in Omar's hometown. How much more rain fell in Ashley's town than in Christopher's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Christopher's town from the amount of rain in Ashley's town. Rain in Ashley's town - rain in Christopher's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Ashley's town received 2.07 inches more rain than Christopher's town.